With the goal of increasing their comfort, many pants are produced of an extendible fabric, and they must preferably be provided at the waistband with an extendible belt, avoiding a blocking which would cause them to lose their comfort. Many types of extensible English belts are known. These belts comprise generally an elastic band (a type of rubber band) which gives them their longitudinally extensible quality (see for example French patent 2,196,130). However, this band induces a very inaesthetic aspect to the upper part of the pants. To increase the aesthetic qualities, it has been proposed to envelope the elastic band in a tubular sheath which hides it from view. One can review, for example, the following patents which relate to such belts: French patents 2,202,660 and 2,355,470; U.S. Pat. Nos. 22,438,804 and 3,761,966.
The present invention proposes to improve existing belts of the above mentioned type. It seeks to provide an extendible English belt which associates the following qualities:
good elasticity of the belt, permitting full benefit of the extensible qualities of the pants;
satisfactory remanence and tension assuring a correct supporting of the pants;
traditional appearance, range of height, both on the inside and on the outside of the belt.